


A halo around a nobody’s head

by EmWritesFiction



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, FELLOW SETH GORDON FANS IM SORRY IN ADVANCE, I dont know how to tag, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Overdosing, Vomiting, Why do I do this to myself, no betas we die like WOMEN, the second chapter is worse im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmWritesFiction/pseuds/EmWritesFiction
Summary: Sturdy heels click on a tiled floor.Manicured nails tap impatiently on the wall.A worried hand pushes open the bathroom door and—
Relationships: Seth Gordon/Allison Reynolds
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Foxes never get what they deserve, but you?

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance for this i really do. this is the consequence of listening to my seth gordon playlist on loop while in an angsty mood LEO I AM SO SO SORRY

_ Sturdy heels click on a tiled floor. _

_ Manicured nails tap impatiently on the wall. _

_ A worried hand pushes open the bathroom door and— _

“Seth!” Allison screams, running over to the limp body on the floor. “Seth!”

He makes no noise, eyes half open and glazed with death, the stench of vomit permeating the room.

“No.” The shocked whisper tears out of Allison as she crouches down beside him, minding the halo of vomit around his head.

_ “How ironic,” Seth would have laughed, voice cynical and cold. “A halo placed around a nobody’s head.” _

The bathroom is silent as Allison sobs, eyes shut tightly as she kneels over Seth’s dead body. 

“Why?” She eventually whispers, voice cracked and broken. “Why did you have to do this?”

There’s no response, and though she knew there wouldn’t be one, it still makes her cry harder. 

“You asshole. You just had to go and take another hit. I thought you were done. You said you were done.” An undignified hiccup cuts her off, and she leans down to rest her head on Seth’s chest. “What happened to being strong?”

“Hey lady, are you about done in there?” some random guy yells from outside the door. “There are others who need ‘ta use the bathroom too.”

“Go away,” Allison tries to yell through her tears, voice cracking with every word. “There are more important things than you.”

If he says anything else, she wouldn’t know, focus already back on her dead boyfriend.

“I’m sorry.” She chokes out, wiping tears away from her face. Her makeup is probably ruined, but there are more important things to worry about. “I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough for you.”

Steeling herself, she reaches out and closes his eyelids, gagging at the vomit in his mouth. 

She should call someone—tell Wymack that one of his players is dead. That—that Seth is dead.

Instead of doing that, she reaches for the pocket where he keeps his phone, except—it’s not there? That’s not normal. Seth always keeps his phone in his front right pocket. For ‘luck’, as he’d always say. 

Allison doesn’t believe in luck anymore.

Pushing shakily to her feet, she leans on the cold stone wall of the bathroom, looking for where he might have put his phone.

There’s a sink and a mirror within reach, and Allison’s eyes briefly lock with her reflection’s. If it were any other night, she’d wince at the smudged mascara, but not tonight. Not when Seth’s—

Her eyes close of their own accord, hands shaky as she starts crying again. 

_Allison Jamaica Reynolds, you pull yourself together._ She thinks angrily, nails digging sharply into her palms. _Seth would have wanted you to stay strong for him. Now find his goddamn phone._

She forces herself to open her eyes, scanning the small room until she sees the black device half falling out of his sweater pocket. 

There.

She grabs it with shaky hands, tapping in the password Seth uses—used—for everything. 

_2116._

His birthday and hers.

Seth’s phone opens to the voice recording app, and Allison immediately hones in on the latest and only voice note, dated for that very evening.

She pushes play.


	2. You should have gotten it anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bacchus is loud as their group walks in, Seth leading them all. He pushes through the tightly packed crowd, uncaring of people’s yelps of pain as he steps on toes, elbowing any stomachs in reach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... part two..... uhhhhhh im even sorrier now man idk what to say
> 
> LEO I KNOW THIS WAS NOT WHAT YOU WERE EXPECTING AND IT MAKES IT EVEN BETTER

Bacchus is loud as their group walks in, Seth leading them all. He pushes through the tightly packed crowd, uncaring of people’s yelps of pain as he steps on toes, elbowing any stomachs in reach.

“Fuckin’ finally.” He drawls, stopping in front of a booth. “Y’all can sit down. I’m going to go get a drink and head to be bathroom.”

Allison kisses him on the cheek as he passes, so he pulls her into a proper kiss, ignoring the heckling of the others.

“See you later,” she whispers in his ear. “Don’t make out with anyone else”

“No promises.”

Allison’s laugh is a brilliant thing, loud and rough. It’s like music to Seth, and he’d give anything to hear it again.

Instead of saying that, he stalks off towards the bar, pushing people aside as he goes.

“Shot of Jack Daniels.” He snaps at the bartender, pulling out his wallet. The shot is given to him quickly, and he throws it back even quicker, looking to get as drunk as he can.

Three shots later, Seth feels tipsy enough to head back to the table. He’s buzzing enough to keep most of the memories away, and that’s good enough for him. 

“Fuckin’ move,” he snaps at the man standing in his way. “I have places to be.”

“No.” The man’s voice is cold, eyes locking with Seth’s. “You’re coming with me.”

“No.” Seth snaps, shoving him away. “Fuck off.”

The man grabs him roughly by the arm, twisting it just enough to sting “You’re going to regret that. Now move.”

Seth punches the man with his free hand instead.

In return, he’s rewarded with throbbing knuckles, and the man shoving him forwards. 

“You’re more work than you’re worth.” The man mutters, opening the door and moving into the single stall bathroom, dropping Seth onto the floor. “Don’t you dare move.”

Seth pushes to his feet instead of listening, lunging at the man the way he would at Kevin. 

He may be fast, but the man is faster, easily dodging the attack and sending Seth to his knees, head throbbing from being slammed into the wall.

A smile cuts across the man’s face as he leans over Seth, something in his hand. “Moriyama says hello.”

A prick in Seth’s upper arm, and the familiar feeling of a needle depressing.

Oh.

So this is Neil’s fault.

He pissed off Riko. 

Kevin said Riko would get payback.

And payback just so happens to be in the form of Seth’s life.

It takes a while for the drug to take effect, Seth’s breaths getting shallower and shallower by the second.

“You won’t get out of this alive.” The man says, lying Seth down on his back. “Don’t worry about that.”

Then he leaves, and Seth starts gasping for air.

Fuck. He fucked up bad.

His mind jumps to Allison—at how worried she’d be when she realizes he’s gone. He still has so much to tell her.

Then an idea strikes, and with shaky hands, he pulls out his phone, opening the recording app.

“Hi Allison,” he breathes out shakily, holding the phone to his lips. “I’m sorry it had to end like this.” 

His eyes flutter shut as he takes another gasping breath. 

“I saw a future with you, I hope you know. Not with wedding rings and all that shit, but a future where we both made it out of this alive. Couldn’t give that to you.”

A heave wracks through him, and he desperately tries to keep himself from vomiting.

“You—“ Seth’s voice cracks. “You deserved better. We all did. But none of us get what we deserve.”

This time, the heave is audible, and he chokes back vomit.

“Foxes never get what we deserve. The world is set up to make sure that we don’t. You should know this.”

Seth’s breathing gets even shallower, and he mentally curses how fast the drug is working.

“But that’s not the fucking point. I’m getting what I deserved. You tell Kevin that this is what he’s going to get too. Fuck, tell all of the Foxes that. None of them are going to get the happy ending they dream of, because Foxes never get what they deserve.”

He can’t stop the vomit from coming up this time, body too weak to put up a fight.

“Kick Kevin’s ass for me,” Seth slurs, eyes fluttering closed. “And tell Neil that this is his fucking fault.”

His body is fighting him now, every breath getting shallower and shallower. 

A groan fills the bathroom, Seth desperately trying to finish his message. “I’m not going to die where you can hear it, so this ends here. Alli—remember me.”

A tear falls down the side of his face, warm against the coldness of his cheek.

“Foxes never get what they deserve, but you? You should have gotten it anyways.”

Seth cuts the recording at that, just barely managing to find the strength to tuck his phone away in his hoodie pocket.

Then he finally gives in to the drug.

And Seth Gordon dies alone in a bathroom, shaking and choking on his own vomit.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhh so that was that!!!! thank you for reading, and I may end up making another part if inspiration is still kicking around so that may happen in the future!!


End file.
